jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sadnymph/Zwyczajne Prima aprilis na Berk
Z powodu niewiemjakiego i ja biorę udział. W sumie zależy mi tylko na dodaniu tego "pomysłu" tutaj. Niestety nie obdarzono mnie też poczuciem humoru, bla bla. Informacje: *Akcja dzieje się na Berk *Są to urocze czasy po bitwie z Drago *Dużo rzeczy będzie się nie zgadzać z tamtymi czasami (w sumie w serialu występują "piły tarczowe" więc co się dziwić) *Stoik i Valka żyją, bo why not *'To totalnie bez sensu ' Astrid leniwie przetarła oczy i zwlekła się z łóżka, co jakiś czas potykając o najróżniejsze przedmioty, nawet swoje nogi. Zeszła na dół, przeczesała włosy, umyła się i zjadła na śniadanie coś szalonego i coś czego nikt się nie spodziewa - rybę. Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie. Otworzyła drzwi, a jej oczom ukazał się Sączysmark. Zdziwiła się, bo myślała, że spędza czas z Heatherą. - Astriś, skarbie - oparł się o futrynę drzwi jedną ręką, na co blondynka zareagowała skrzywioną i pogardliwą miną. - To przeznaczenie! Może byśmy wyszli tak na randkę? Najlepiej teraz! - zrobił z ust dzióbek i zamknął jedno oko na wypadek pocałunku, a drugie zostawił otwarte na wypadek jakby dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć. - Kurcze, przykro mi. Muszę wkuć cały ten podręcznik, bo za trzy dni zdaję do Hogwartu - wskazała na książkę telefoniczną leżącą na stoliku. Sączysmark nie zdążył przeczytać tytułu, bo momentalnie znalazł się na chłodnej ziemi z przeszywającym bólem ręki i kości ogonowej. Niezdarnie wstał, a następnie kulejąc udał się do swojego punktu westchnień; Heathery. Tymczasem po innej stronie wyspy mądrzy bliźniacy opisywali fizykę kwantową. Swoimi słowami i przemyśleniami rzecz jasna. No dobra, nie opisywali. Mieczyk znalazł w krzakach węża, z którym poszedł do Szpadki. Ta zareagowała głośnym krzykiem, nie ze strachu, a złości. Zwierzę się przestraszyło i uciekło od chłopaka. - Na co żeś targał tutaj tę glizdę XXL? - Chciałem poczuć smak egzotycznych zwierząt... - Zaraz poczujesz, ale smak mojej podeszwy - warknęła, a on uśmiechnął się do niej. - Klasyk. - No rusz tyłek! - popchnęła go na zachęte, przez co się przewrócił. Lubił ból, więc nic sobie z tego nie robił. - No szukaj tej wielkiej dżdżownicy. - Tam jest - pokazał palcem, jednocześnie podchodząc do węża, który przywitał go kłami. Mieczyk nic sobie z tego nie robił, złapał węża, który od razu się na niego rzucił. Szpadka jak Szpadka; stała i obserwowała. Czkawka od dłuższego czasu wodził za Astrid wzrokiem, w końcu po kilku godzinach poszukiwań (co dziwiło chłopaka, bo wioska była wielkością prawie 2x2 metry. Może trochę więcej) zauważył ją i szybko podbiegł, krzycząc jej imię z radości. Kilka razy się potknął przez protezę, lecz Szczerbatek w porę go podnosił. Stanął w końcu przed ukochaną, lekko zmachany. Ona liczyła na pocałunek, miłe słowo, wtedy on zaczął: - A znasz ten kawał? Przychodzi baba do lekarza z drutem w uchu i wiesz co jej dolega? Słucha metalu! - zgiął się w pół i wybuchnął gwałtownym śmiechem. Astrid stała tak chwilę zażenowana, kiedy w końcu jej chłopak stanął przed nią prosto i wycierając łzy dodał jeszcze - hehe. - Jakby ci to... To nie jest śmieszne - powiedziała cicho. On zrobił smutną minę, lecz po chwili zmienił ją poprzez ponowny napad śmiechu. - Bo się obrażę! - pociągnął ją za rękę w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - A znasz ten? Na przesłuchaniu policjant mówi: No to niech pan powie jak było... - Czkawka! To naprawdę nie jest śmieszne! - warknęła i zostawiła samego chłopaka ciągle śmiejącego się ze swoich błyskotliwych ''kawałów. Zdziwiony na dezaprobatę udał się do swojego smoka, wiedząc, że chociaż on go wysłucha. Astrid zastanawiała się co jest nie tak z dzisiejszym dniem. Idąc w stronę twierdzy przemknął jej obraz Mieczyka z jakimś wężem, który co rusz go atakował. No dobra, to jest w miarę normalne. Zauważyła jeszcze jak Śledzik szedł z kwiatami do Sączysmarka, który wziął je i wyściskał chłopaka. Czkawka opowiadający najbardziej suche żarty na świecie także nie jest normalny. Myślała, że jest jedyną osobą o zdrowych zmysłach. Usiadła na drewnianej ławie z kubkiem wody w ręce. Obok po chwili zjawiły się Heathera i Szpadka. Obie były ubrane w jakieś dziwne wydziergane sukienki. - A to co? - zmierzyła je Astrid, głównie chodziło o strój. - Eret nam zrobił na drutach. To taki dobry chłopak... - uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa, na co Szpadka pokiwała głową przyznając jej rację. Astrid zamilkła. Po chwili obok znaleźli się Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Eret i Śledzik. Astrid wolała nie komentować przyczepionej kartki do Jorgensona z napisem "nowożeńcy" z trzema błędami ortograficznymi. Po chwili zawiał lekki wiart i w wejściu pojawiła się charakterystyczna postać, która szybko podbiegła do pozostałych. - A słyszeliście ten kawał? - zaczął, głośno dysząc i śmiejąc się z niczego. - O nie! - wszyscy entuzjastycznie zareagowali na pojawienie się znikąd Czkawki. - Dobra, skoro nie to słuchajcie - rozpoczął, a każdy odliczał już sekundy do zakończenia. - Trzech wampirów gra w karty. Nagle jeden mówi: Jestem głodny, idę jeść. Po chwili wraca z gębą pełną krwi i mówi: Widzieliście tą laskę po lewo? Wypiłem. Grają dalej, nagle drugi mówi: Chłopaki, głodny jestem. Idę jeść. Po chwili wraca z gębą pełną krwi i mówi: Widzieliście tą laskę po prawo? Wypiłem. Grają dalej. Trzeci mówi: Chłopaki ja tez idę zjeść. Wraca z gębą pełną krwi a chłopaki pytają go: I co piłeś? A on: Nic…Wyje... - chrząknął - przewróciłem się na schodach. - Czkawka, to nie jest śmieszne... - powiedziały trzy osoby w tym samym czasie. - A słyszeliście ten... - zaczął, a każdy się wyłączył. Po chwili stukał w stół - dziś będzie jakaś tam uroczystość, macie się przebrać, za godzinę widzimy się tutaj - dodał i wyszedł. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi, lecz wiadomo było, że rozkaz był z góry, a mianowicie - od samego Stoika. Do Astrid przyszła Heathera i Szpadka, żadna sobie nie przeszkadzała w niczym, a za równą godzinę każda miała się z osobna zjawić pod drzwiami twierdzy. - Ha, za kogo ty się przebrałaś? - prychnęła Astrid na widok Heathery. - Za wiedźmę? - Tak - odparła, poprawiając włosy. - A jak myślisz, dlaczego pożyczyłam od ciebie ubrania? - posłała jej figlarny uśmiech, a Astrid pogroziła dziewczynie pięścią. Momentalnie ktoś otworzył drzwi; był to Sączysmark przebrany za mumię. Obwinął się papierem, zwiniętym w rolkę. Nikt wtedy nie wiedział do czego służy... Znalazły się w pomieszczeniu dziwnie wystrojonym, a dziwniejsze były stroje innych, ogólnie sam pomysł na przebieranie się był bez sensu. Czkawka przebrany był za pirata i "''rozbawiał" towarzystwo. Śledzik za pałąk od wiadra. No dobra, za draculę. Obok stał Eret, który obierał marchewki, nie wiadomo po co, w ubraniu buki z muminków. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Mieczyk, każdy miał szeroko otwartą buzię z zaskoczenia. Sama Astrid, która właśnie miała zamiar napić się soku wypuściła z ręki kubek, który zrobił lekki hałas na sali, w której trwała cisza. - No co? Nie znacie Madonny? - odezwał się nagle. - Like a virgin... - zanucił, jednak to nie pomogło. Miał ubrany różowy strój z dużymi wycięciami, na to różowe boa. Szpadka wiedziała już po co był mu wąż, ale nadal nie wiedziała dlaczego jest nagle puchaty. Stoik przejął stery. Razem z Valką, ubrani jak zwykle, stanęli na podniesieniu. Uderzył w stół młotkiem, aby każdy spojrzał na niego. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale wesołego prima aprilis! - każdy nadal stał w ciszy. - To takie specyficzne święto, przez które każdemu odbija. Jest to po to, aby... - nadal każdy patrzał jakby opisywał fizykę kwantową. - Dziękuję za uwagę. Dlaczego rodzice czkawki nie zbzikowali? Tego nikt nie wie tylko oni sami. Nazajutrz każdy obudził się z wielkim bólem głowy, pamiętając tylko urywki z ostatniego dnia. Wszyscy tłumaczyli sobie, że to głupie sny, czyli jak co roku. Zielonooki zapomniał o swych żartach, Mieczyk o swoim stroju, a Śledzik z adorowania Sączysmarka także nic nie pamiętał. Jedynymi ludźmi którzy nie zapomnieli o zdarzeniu byli Gothi, Valka i Stoik. Poprzysięgli sobie, że nikomu nic nie powiedzą. Gothi chwilę protestowała pisząc na piasku "^~)(xs -jednakże Stoik nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zdradzać tych zdarzeń. [[Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach] Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone